Where Were You When I Needed You?
by UndercoverElfHM
Summary: It's Sydney Bristow's high school graduation and everything will be perfect, as long as her father is there like he promised he would be.


Title: Where Were You When I Needed You  
Author: Melodie  
Genre: Angst/Short story   
Rating: G   
Summary: It's Sydney Bristow's high school graduation and everything will be perfect, as long as her father is there like he promised he would be. 

Disclaimer: I own the OC, all others belong to J.J. Abrams. I am merely borrowing his creations.

_Author's note: My second venture into Alias fic. All feedback is appreciated, especially constructive criticism. _

---------------------   
**Part One: Graduation Day **

"And it is with great pleasure that I am able to present each student with their certificate of graduation." 

Principal Snider smiled broadly at the students who now rose to their feet and began to file towards the platform to receive their diplomas. The thunderous applause of proud parents and friends sounded out across football stadium. 

Sydney Bristow anxiously smoothed her black gown and felt her cap to make sure it was on straight. She glanced over her shoulder, towards the end of the row behind her where the C's had been sitting, catching the eye of her best friend as they all continued to shuffle forward. 

"Finally!" Francie mouthed, flashing Sydney a wide smile and two thumbs up. 

Sydney waved and smiled back before turning her attention the crowd in the stands behind her classmates. She searched through the sea of smiles, looking for a particular face. _He said he would be here. He promised._

There was almost constant applause as Principal Snider called each student's name, shook their hand, and handed them their diploma. The A's were almost done, the Principal would begin calling the B's soon, and Sydney still hadn't spotted her father.

Worry creased Sydney's brow. Even Francie, who knew all about the strained relationship between Sydney and her father and thought very little of Jack Bristow, had spent the morning assuring Sydney that he would come. 

"It's your high school graduation for crying out loud!" Francie had said. "You're his only kid, how can he not come?" 

She was nearing the platform, continuing to search each row of parents for a tall, stern faced man with greying hair. He probably wouldn't be applauding, in fact, he may not even applaud when his daughter's name was called. But that didn't matter to Sydney. His mere presence would be enough for her. That would indicate his approval, his love. 

_Maybe he's just late. There must have been traffic somewhere._

"Daniel Banks."

Sydney's heart began to sink. Even if he was planning on arriving late, he should have been here by now. Finishing her scan of the crowd, she craned her neck to see if there was a man hurrying into the stadium with a short clipped stride. Again, there was no one. 

Her chin dropped a little, and she could feel Francie's gaze burning into her back. Tears burned in her eyes and her throat tightened until she felt like she was choking. The warm summer sun reflected off the platform, nearly blinding Sydney as she tried to control her tears. _I will NOT cry._

"Sydney Bristow" The sound of her name echoed over PA.

She felt like running away, forgetting all about her four years of hard work to earn the piece of paper Principal Snider now held in one hand. But Sydney forced herself to walk in measured steps across the platform. 

"Congratulations Sydney, you were a wonderful student." Principal Snider smiled, but Sydney didn't see.

"Good luck at UCLA." He said as he shook her hand. 

"Thanks." She mumbled, before hurrying off the platform, not bothering to wave like the other students had. 

Stumbling in her heeled shoes, Sydney ran through the growing crowd of celebrating classmates. She soon found herself in the cooler air of the girls bathroom. Relieved to finally be alone, she leaned against the wall and began to cry. 

She had no idea how long she'd been standing in the bathroom when an arm slipped around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Francie's voice spoke comfortingly. 

"He doesn't deserve you, you know."

"He's my _father_! He should have been here Francie!" Sydney spoke angrily into Francie's shoulder. 

"He promised he'd be here."

"Your dad is just crazy. You're eighteen and a high school grad. You should just move out, what do you need him for anyway?"

This was a conversation the two friends had had many times before, and Sydney preferred to not have it again. 

"I'm just going to go home."

"Girl, you have worked far too hard to graduate and not enjoy the happiest day of our lives." Francie grinned. 

"You are coming with me, my family is going for an early dinner and then you and I are free to party. The best thing to do is forget about your dad for a while."

"I guess..."

Sydney hesitated, she didn't really feel like going out. She'd rather just stay at home and read tonight." 

"C'mon. And no, I won't take no for an answer," Francie declared, grabbing Sydney's hand and pulling her over to the mirror. 

"Now lets get you cleaned up. Good grief, could your mascara have run any more?" 

Sydney couldn't help but smile. 

-------------------  
Part two will be posted in a few days. Reviews are an author's oxygen. :)


End file.
